swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Darth Nihil - Przebudzenie
Darth Nihil - Przebudzenie to krótkie, fanowskie opowiadanie napisane przez cenzura. Opowiada o młodym Jedi, który postanowił zejść na Ciemną Stronę Mocy i wyruszył na poszukiwanie tajemniczego i potężnego artefaktu. W końcu udaje mu się znaleźć starożytną świątynię Sithów... Bohaterowie * Darth Nihil - mężczyzna, młody Sith, * Immoderat Malie - duch Mocy. Treść Rzecz dzieje się na jakiejś zapomnianej planetce gdzieś na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, dawno przed bitwą o Yavin. Mały myśliwiec typu Aurek, koloru złotego wylądował na dużej polance tuż przy masywnej budowli. Z kokpitu wyszła zakapturzona postać w czarnej szacie. Miała około dwóch metrów wzrostu. U boku zwisał miecz świetlny. Przybysz skierował się w stronę schodów, moknąc od ulewy jak rozgorzała na niebie. Nihil Concta- tak nazywał się człowiek, który zakłócił spokojne życie planety. Skierował się w stronę ogromnej świątyni Sithów, wybudowanej przed wiekami. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem. Ostrożnie, za pomocą Mocy otwarł wrota, odsłaniając szeroki korytarz. Było tam tak ciemno, że Nihil nie widział czubka własnego nosa. Włączył swoją broń. Światło zielonego ostrza oświetliło stare ściany całe pokryte jakimiś znakami. Gdzieniegdzie stare hieroglify były już całkowicie zatarte. Historia grobowca przemijała. Jeszcze kilka lat, a wszystko się zawali i na zawsze zostanie zapomniane. Młody adept Mocy zrobił krok w stronę ciemnej pustki. Echo kroku odbiło się od ścian i pognało do przodu. Nihil ruszył wolnym, ale zdecydowanym marszem. Szukał holokronu Sitha Immoderata Maliego, który stworzył za życia artefakt, tak potężny, że nawet najsilniejsi użytkownicy Mocy bali się go używać. Budził on strach na samą myśl o jego użyciu. Po śmierci jego wykonawcy, przedmiotu tego nikt już nie widział. Zwano go bronią ostateczną. Nihil był zdecydowany ją zdobyć. Poświęcił dwa długie lata na poszukiwania. Ciężko pracował. Stoczył wiele walk, aby zdobyć cenne informacje na temat jego położenia. Naraził się wielu ludziom. Powoli tracił już cierpliwość i nadzieję. Kilka razy chciał już zrezygnować, ale chęć zemsty na Jedi odnawiała w nim zapał. Nie daruje im, że wyrzucili go z Zakonu. Oskarżyli go o to, iż za bardzo interesuje się Ciemną Stroną. Jak tak mogli? Zabije ich za to! Pożałują tego! Tylko takie myśli krążyły w umyśle Nihila. Postanowił, iż zrobi wszystko byle tylko zniszczyć, wszystkich wrogów, a w szczególności tych zapatrzonych w samych siebie Jedi. Concta szedł dalej wąskim korytarzem, który zaprowadził go na niższe poziomy budynku. Z każdą chwilą jego determinacja rosła. Czym bliżej znajdował się grobowca, tym bardziej wyczuwał ogrom potęgi Ciemnej Strony. Nagle obok niego przemknął jakiś mały robak. Jednak Nihil nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i podążał dalej. Ciągle tylko planował jak się zemścić. Stało się to jego obsesją. Tak się nakręcił, że przestał nawet zwracać uwagi na otoczenie. W pewnym momencie usłyszał szmer. Odwrócił się, lecz niczego nie ujrzał. Szedł dalej. Ponownie coś za nim wydało dźwięk. Tym razem ruszył w stronę odgłosów. Zaczął się lekko pocić. Stanął i nasłuchiwał. Nastała cisza. Naraz jakieś zwierze wyskoczyło z ciemności na Concta. Ten odruchowo machnął swym mieczem. Stwór uskoczył i ledwie udało mu się ominąć ostrze. Bestia miała trzy metry długości, sięgała Nihilowi do piersi i poruszała się na czterech łapach. Ogon miała zakończony ostrym kolcem. Zwierz machnął łapą. Jednak klinga miecza odcięła mu ją. Wtedy bestia postanowiła skoczyć na swoją ofiarę. Całe szczęście chłopak przeciął go na pół. Odsapnął i uspokoił się. Już miał iść dalej, a tu drugie takie samo zwierzę zaatakowało go od tyłu. Młodzieniec wyczuł go już wcześniej, ale nie wiedział gdzie jest. W ostatnim momencie przeszył zwierzaka orężem. Uszedł z tego cało. To wydarzenie zwiększyło jego czujność. Chwilę odpoczął i wrócił do dalszej wędrówki. Nihil zdziwił się, iż nie natknął się na żadne pułapki. Zadowolony tym faktem pozwolił, aby Moc go prowadziła. Nie przeszedł nawet pięciu kroków, gdy wyczuł zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. W jednej sekundzie rozległ się trzask i ściany niemal by rozpłaszczyły Nihila jak placek. Mroczny Jedi zganił się w myślach za zbytnią pewność siebie. Jeśli da się zabić w taki sposób, to nici z jego planów. Chciał zostać potężnym Sithem, a kto to widział aby potężny Sith zakończył żywot w taki sposób. Z jeszcze większą determinacją zaczął szukać głównej komnaty. Po dziesięciu, a może dwudziestu minutach –Nihil stracił poczucie czasu- ujrzał schody prowadzące w dół. Bardzo ostrożnie zaczął po nich schodzić. Ponownie ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach. Nie zdążył zareagować, gdy stopnie obniżyły się, zmieniając w zjeżdżalnię. Conta upadł i zaczął zjeżdżać w czarną głębie. Starał się zatrzymać, jednak nie potrafił. Dzięki Mocy zmniejszył szybkość. Na końcu tej szalonej przejażdżki młodzieniec spostrzegł dziure, a w niej ostre, jak kły acklay, kolce. Bez zastanowienia użył Mocy, żeby przeskoczyć nad zabójczą przepaścią. Ledwo udało mu się wylądować trzy metry dalej na podłogę, a tu z sufitu wytoczył się na niego ogromny głaz, chcący go zmiażdżyć. Chłopak ruszył sprintem przed siebie, powoli tracąc już cierpliwość. Co trzydzieści metrów stare mury, próbowały przerobić go na naleśniki, łącząc się ze sobą. Miał już tego całkowicie dosyć. Jego gniew osiągnął granice możliwości. Obrócił się na pięcie i z całych sił starał zatrzymać się skałę Mocą. O dziwo kamień znieruchomiał od razu, po czym potoczył się w tył. Zmęczony, usiadł na podłodze by odsapnąć. Zdecydował się pomedytować kilka chwil nad jego położeniem. - Jak mogłeś? –usłyszał za sobą. Nihil zerwał się i od razu dobył miecza. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. To nie dzieje się naprawdę –przemknęło mu głowie. Przed nim stał Agri Juli, jego dawny mistrz, którego zabił w przypływie złości trzy lat temu. Co najdziwniejsze nie była to zjawa, ani duch, tylko w pełni materialny człowiek. - Jak mogłeś? –powtórzył dawny mistrz. - Mistrzu, ja eee... nie chciałem cię zabić, ja naprawdę ... – zaczął Nihil, jednak nie zdążył dokończyć. - Jak mogłeś zdradzić Jedi i stać się sługusem Ciemnej Strony? Nie, nie, ty nie jesteś Nihilem. Mój uczeń umarł wraz ze mną. Ty jesteś nikim i nigdy nie staniesz się kimś potężnym. O mój biedny uczeń, straciłem go na zawsze, tak dawno temu. - Nie mów tak! Ciemna Strona da mi siłę, aby zaprowadzić pokój w galaktyce! Jedi tego nie widzą, oni się tego boją i dla tego wyrzucili mnie z zakonu, po tym jak cię zabiłem. Wystarczy, że... - Jesteś nikim i nigdy nie zaprowadzisz pokoju w galaktyce. Jesteś nikim, jesteś nikim, jesteś nikim, jesteś nikim! Conta nie wytrzymał. Kciukiem włączył miecz, jednak broń nie należała do niego. Klinga iskrzyła się na czerwono, a rękojeść była wygięta. Nie ważne –pomyślał. Ruszył z całym impetem w przeciwnika. Agri błyskawicznie chwycił za swoją broń, która wyglądała jak dawny miecz Nihila. Co to kurde ma znaczyć? –zirytował się młodzik. Moment zastanowienia mógł przypłacić życiem. Ledwie uniknął pchnięcia w serce. Z niewyobrażalną nienawiścią wyprowadził serię gładkich ciosów, to celując w głowę, to znowu w nogi albo brzuch. Mimo swej niebywałej szybkości, jego dawny nauczyciel z łatwością blokował jego uderzenia. Juli odskoczył w tył, poczym okręcając się na lewej pięcie zadał cios mierząc prosto w szyje. Nihil w ostatniej chwili schylił się unikając śmierci. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak jego mentor go odnalazł i jak to możliwe, że tym razem tak trudno go pokonać. Conta wykonał salto w tył i przybrał pozycje defensywną. Agri natarł na swego ucznia uruchamiając drugie ostrze w swoim mieczu. Atakował na przemian, zadając ciosy raz w górę, raz w dół. Nihil z przeogromnym trudem blokował perfekcyjne ciosy wroga. Żaden pomysł nie świtał mu do głowy. Odskoczył na lewo, próbując zadać cios w barki, ale nic z tego. Po raz kolejny jego atak okazał się nieskuteczny. Uderzył Juli’ego w kolano. Rozległ się krzyk i Nihil wyczuł okazje do zwycięstwa. Niespodziewanie spostrzegł, że w lewej dłoni trzyma drugi miecz świetlny. No cóż, później się zastanowię skąd on się tu wziął –pomyślał. Zadał równocześnie dwa ciosy, jeden z lewej, a drugi z prawej strony. Agri ze zręcznością Jedi rozłączył swój podwójny miecz i z szybkością Jedi zatrzymał miecze przeciwnika. Walka nabierała tempa. Nihil zaskoczony tym posunięciem zaczął się cofać. Mam –uradował się młodzieniec. Teraz to zakończę –zdecydował. Odskoczył jak najdalej mógł i używając Mocy pchnął piaskiem w oczy Juli’ego, który na chwile stał się bezbronny. W mgnieniu oka Nihil skoczył z mieczem uniesionym w górze na Agri’ego. Ten jednak odepchnął go Mocą i Nihil z potężnym impetem upadł na podłogę. Coś gruchnęło w jego głowie. Nieznośny ból przeszył go po same czubki palców u stóp. Stracił kontrole w dłoniach i upuścił swój miecz. Nie potrafił się podnieść. Nic nie mógł już zrobić. Jego dawny mistrz wolnym krokiem podszedł do niego i powiedział: - Jesteś nikim i nikim pozostaniesz. Po tych słowach uniósł swoją broń wysoko nad głowę, kierując ostrze w stronę Nihila i zadał śmiertelny cios. Conta obudził się. Nerwowymi ruchami rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Oprócz niego nikogo tam nie było. Po dłuższym czasie uświadomił sobie, że to tylko sen lub wizja nawiedziła go gdy spał. Powstał, a następnie otrzepał ubranie z kurzu. W dalszej drodze rozmyślał nad znaczeniem snu. W końcu dotarł do wielkich wrót, zdobionych pięknymi malowidłami, tak ciężkich, że dwudziestu Wookiee nie zdołałoby ich otworzyć. Po każdej stronie ściany, które miały chyba pięć metrów wysokości, wisiało dziesięć nie zapalonych pochodni. Sklepienie sufitu przypominało graniastosłup. Postanowił poszukać jakiegoś mechanizmu otwierającego wrota. Ich powierzchnia była gładka. Żadnego przycisku, ani dźwigni. Nic. Tylko te malowidła przedstawiające sceny z życia Sitha Maliego. Były wypełnione obrazami walk i śmierci oraz okrucieństwa, jakie Lord stosował wobec swych podwładnych. Od strony artystycznej wydawały się piękne. Musiał je narysować jakiś wielki artysta, pomyślał. Nihil postanowił użyć mocy, aby otworzyć wielgaśne drzwi. Za nimi dało się wyczuć Ciemną Stronę. Wrota ani drgnęły. Znowu jakaś cholerna półka –pomyślał. Po tylu przejściach spodziewał się jakiego potwora lub ostrych kolców lecących w jego stronę. Nie zawiódł się. Pośrodku pokoju ukazała się przezroczysta sylwetka. Unosiła się metr nad ziemią. Potargane ubranie wskazywało na niedbałość osobnika, rasy Twi’lek. - Witaj -rozbrzmiał głos- Jestem Immoderat Malie. Czego tu szukasz człowieku? - Nazywam się Nihil Concta. Przybyłem tu po twój... –nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż Malie mu przerwał. - Jesteś słabeuszem, nie dam ci go -zadrwił. - Co? O nie, po tym wszystkim co przeszedłem?! Chciano przerobić mnie na gofry, podziurawić jak sito, spłaszczyć jak plasteline, rozwalić, zmiażdżyć jak orzechy i ty mi mówisz, że jestem słabeuszem?! Oj nie! Dawaj, kurde tą przeklętą broń, ale już! Mam już tego dosyć. Zrozumiano? Czy mam ci to powtórzyć? Nie powstrzymasz mnie -wykrzyczał Concta, zbytnio się denerwując. - W takim razie musisz zginąć -zdanie to zostało wypowiedziane z wielką radością, albowiem Sith już dawno nikogo nie zabił. Nagle z kąta wyleciał miecz świetlny. Unosił się on w powietrzu. Rozbrzmiał charakterystyczny dźwięk włączanego ostrza. Co dziwne miało ono kolor jasno srebrny, prawie, że biały. Nihil bez zastanowienia zaatakował jako pierwszy. Złość, jaką wywołała u niego ta rozmowa, dodała mu nowych sił. Chciał przeciąć rękojeść, aby zakończyć ten pojedynek, jak najszybciej. Jednak okazało się to trudnym zadaniem. Wprawdzie Concta ćwiczył walki w świątyni Jedi i poświęcał im większość wolnego czasu, ale przeciwnik okazywał się być o wiele lepszym szermierzem. Kurde bele, znowu? –zirytował się. Jak tu wygrać z nieżyjącym już przeciwnikiem? - zastanawiał się. Czas mijał. Chłopak tracił siły. Musiał coś wymyślić. Jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem, aby przeżyć wydawała się ucieczka, ale na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Powoli zaczął się cofać. Walka przeniosła się na niższe poziomy kompleksu. Po drodze mijali przerozmaite sale. W końcu Nihil całkowicie opadł z sił. Przez zmęczenie nie potrafił już blokować więcej ciosów . Nie wpadł także na żaden inny sensowny pomysł niż wziąć nogi zapas i zwiać. Zaczął biec. Co jakiś czas musiał blokować przelatujące obok niego mordercze ostrze. Malie, wraz ze swą bronią, cały czas podążał za nim, depcząc mu po piętach. Stary Sith począł się złowieszczo śmiać. Concta wbiegł do ślepego korytarza. W ostatniej próbie desperacji użył Mocy, aby rozwalić ścianę. Niestety ta ani drgnęła. Koniec - pomyślał. CDN. Link Darth Nihil - Przebudzenie na Bastionie Polskich Fanów Star Wars. Kategoria:Opowiadania